


maybe a baby in space?

by jemmas_daisies



Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Enoch isn't really helping-, F/M, Missions, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: Fitz and Jemma come to acceptance with the mission at hand and that their baby must be born in space-
Relationships: Enoch & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	maybe a baby in space?

Jemma turned on the tap, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste. Looking at her washed out complexion in the mirror. It hadn't really been the brightest first trimester ever- Especially when she was trapped in a metal cave in the middle of space.

She tried to pin back her fringe, which was getting slightly out of control and she was tempted to grow it out by now. She started brushing her teeth and she caught a glimpse of Fitz in the corner of the mirror.

He stepped in and smiled at her. Just as she smiled back, she finished brushing her teeth and turned sideways to the mirror.  
She observed her stomach, where her baby was growing and it was all seeming very real right now.

Jemma placed her hands on her stomach and smiled lightly into her reflection.  
Fitz watched her, more and more amazed every day really- this woman was doing it all;

Travelling through the stars in a spaceship, hiding from the chronicoms, trying to discover time travel and lastly she was 10 weeks pregnant. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he and Jemma were having a baby.

Jemma saw him watching her, a small smile formed on her face. "Hi Fitz." She held her smile. Fitz came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"I still can't believe you're doing this Jemma." He gave her a peck on the cheek. Jemma felt her heart flutter, wasn't an irregularity when her husband was around. Especially now, she'd see him literally every day which was quite nice really.

Seemed the universe always wanted them apart until now.

They stayed like this for a few minutes enjoying each other's company. Just then, Enoch strolled in and took a brush from the counter which was quite bizarre because the chronicom had no hair whatsoever.

"Good evening, Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz." He smiled lightly. Fitz grumbled but Jemma smiled. "Hi Enoch, how are you?" She asked, in a friendly tone.

"I am quite good, how are you?" Jemma looked up to Fitz with a small pout. "We're just fine Enoch." Fitz replied, sighing.

"Well that is very very good. In that case, Leopold Fitz. I have something for you to see to." Fitz nodded, sighing once more and loosened his grip around his wife's midsection. "I'll be in bed, I hope you get some sleep Fitz."

She smiled, sort of sadly- walking off to the small module they had transformed into a bedroom.

___

Enoch took Fitz to his makeshift lab. "Now Leopold Fitz, we are close to finishing the time machine so this means I have an important question to ask you."

Fitz sighed, nodding and gesturing his hand to Enoch "Go on?"

Enoch faced him. "Well we are now aware of Jemma Simmons being pregnant, so if we build the time machine before the arrival of the baby then you have some choices."

Fitz actually looked up at Enoch wide eyed and waited for him to continue.

"You may either, have me put the implant in Jemma Simmons' brain now, making her forget your location and the fact that she was pregnant or we can wait until the baby is born and after post partum healing of course, then we can discuss the implant and mission at hand."

Fitz grumbled. He didn't like any of this. "There's no way I'd let Jemma forget she was pregnant, she'd do something risky and hurt the baby- then when she did find out. She'd be heartbroken." 

Enoch nodded at his 'best friend's' statement. "Then I assume we will be spending the next 6 and a half months on this ship. Where are we to get supplies for the baby?"

Fitz ran a hand down his face.

"We could always just- make it you know?" Mack surely had some materials he could use. He then grumbled and moved towards the door. "I'm going to bed, I can't think straight." He slipped through the door and made his way to his bedroom.

___

He opened the door slowly, only to realize Jemma wasn't asleep. "Hi Fitz." She smiled and put her book on her dresser

"Jemma, why aren't you asleep?"

Jemma scoffed, "Why would I sleep when I know you're talking about the hardest mission we're going to have ever done?"  
Fitz nodded, getting into bed beside her.

"I- Jemma, Enoch and I talked about what we were going to do." Jemma raised an eyebrow. "About what?-" 

"The mission..." He turned over to face her. Jemma looked a little crushed.  
"Fitz you said we could have all the time in the world- to live."

Fitz sighed "We could but- we have no experience and if we went back to Earth before the baby was born then-"

"Fitz. I'll be fine, you said it yourself. I know what I'm doing and even if having a baby in space sounds a little bit crazy." 

Crazy was an understatement.

"I think we'll be ok." Fitz for the first time, actually felt reassured. "You always were good at knitting and sewing." To this, Fitz smiled back

"Yeah- my mum taught me when I was little. I could probably make baby clothes..So I guess we're having a baby in space?."

Jemma smiled, cuddling into his side.

"I guess we are."

He pressed a small kiss to her temple and then they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know where this came from but it was in my drafts-


End file.
